It Is What It Is
by iRemix
Summary: These are short prompts focusing on OCs trials, tribulations, hormones, and love Warning some chapters may contain lemons. OCxOC
1. Question

**I only own Amaya and Huojin. Niu, Jiayi, and Bai all belong to dramallama95 on Deviantart. Please do enjoy these short stories I have written.**

**Question**

"Amaya… what is your relationship with Huojin?"

Said brunette girl looked up across the table at the petite earth bender with an inquisitive expression. She wondered where this was coming from but would answer nonetheless.

"We're friends." There wasn't much to explain. They had gone on a date once but that ended in disaster and they had both come to the conclusion that it just wouldn't work out. They were and will only be friends. "Why?"

Niu shuffled in her spot bringing her tea to her lips, cheeks a small shade of red as her stomach dropped. "No reason."

Her Cheshire grin grew, Amaya knew this was brought up by 'nothing'. "You can ask me anything about him, I won't tell~"

This was what she had been nervous about, that the water bender would catch on to her act but she needed to know. So before she had any conscious idea of what she was doing the words stumbled out, "do you know if he likes anyone?"

The golden question! "I know he has his eyes set on one girl," it really wasn't her place to admit that the girl she was speaking about was sitting right in front of her. Huojin never confessed to her but she was quite intuitive when it came to the boy, he was pretty easy to read especially when he treated her like trash and Niu was the princess he treated with a delicate hand.

The expression on Niu's face became solemn, giving a small nod in understanding (though she didn't completely understand the double meaning in Amaya's words). "I see…"

"I knew he liked you…"

Wait, What?! Amaya's brain sent out a warning as the earth bender stormed out of the teahouse, this was not what she meant!


	2. Misunderstanding

******I only own Amaya and Huojin. Niu, Jiayi, and Bai all belong to dramallama95 on Deviantart. Please do enjoy these short stories I have written.**

**Misunderstanding**

Niu allowed her feet to lead her to Huojin's place. She found him out in the garden; his expression softened when he noticed her but fell when he saw the look of anger and hurt that played her features.

"Hey, what's wr-" He didn't even manage to finish before she cute him off.

"Who do you like?"

"Eh… what?" Huojin settled on his feet, staring up at her. From this angle she looked quite threatening, those green eyes looked murderous.

Niu pointed accusingly, "Who is it you like?" She asked once more feeling her heart shatter with every syllable.

The poor boy felt speechless, what had caused her to just ask such an embarrassing question. He knew who he liked but he couldn't just let her know when she looked ready to kill him!

"It's Amaya isn't it?" The anger drained but the hurt remained as she dropped her hand.

"What?!" He shook his head. "No, no, no. I don't _like _Amaya." God, he could barely stand her sometimes.

"Liar!"

Huojin would have at least liked to look decent, not covered in dirt from the day's activities. "I'm not lying to you!"

Her lips fell into a hard like preventing the quivering of her bottom lip, "then who?" Niu's voice was much softer this time, had those times before meant nothing to him? She had thought from his flirting… but she was wrong.

Please don't cry, he pleaded getting to his feet. He didn't approach her though not out of repulse but because he was dirty. "I didn't want to admit this now…"

"…"

"It's you."

And her world came crashing down. Niu allowed the words to sink in before throwing her arms around his torso in a gentle embrace. Clearly, she didn't care about getting a little dirty. And Huojin returned the hug, garnering some looks from the maids and gardener when they returned with the supplies.


	3. Apartment

******I only own Amaya and Huojin. Niu, Jiayi, and Bai all belong to dramallama95 on Deviantart. Please do enjoy these short stories I have written**. Warning this chapter contains a lemon, if you do not wish to read stop here.  


**Amaya's Apartment**

"Huojin I don't know about this," Niu stated when she was pulled into Amaya's apartment. They had been fooling around and didn't have many places to sneak off to and Amaya's house was the closest for them! Still she didn't know if this was the right ting to do.

"It's okay, she won't even know," he teased closing the door behind them. His hands quickly found her, pulling the earthbender close, chest against chest. "She's with Jiayi… she won't be home for hours." If they decided to take their time and not rush. Huojin didn't find himself worried either way. "Come on…"

The two quickly found themselves in their friends room, his hands hastily worked to undo the bandages around Niu's torso – it would have been easier to just burn them off but he was wary of his partner. When that was finally done, he found the girls breasts, massaging with a tender touch in contrary to what he really intended.

A feral moan escaped Niu's lips, grasping onto her boyfriends shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Her fingers travelled across his chest placing every line and contour into memory. It was bordering on unbearable, throwing away his shirt and forcefully tugging at his pants.

Huojin grinned pressing kisses down her neck, leaving small love bites in his wake.

"Stop toying with me," she warned pushing the boy onto the bed, completely forgetting her worries from earlier.

"Feisty," he teased watching her pretty much strip herself and lean down, smashing her lips against his.

The two battled for dominance with Huojin finally pushing her down into the mattress, kicking his pants off and throwing her own aside. He couldn't help but map her body, letting his fingertips cross over her chest and down her abdomen before settling within the girl's entrance.

She let out breathy moans, gripping at his shaft and returning the favour but at a more vigorous pace.

Their moans echoed off the walls of the room, they were at their brink. "Put it in," Niu demanded, getting just what she demanded.

Her body arched and legs wrapped around Huojin's waist pulling him closer as he thrust his cock into her core forcefully. Their bodies moved together getting to the point they so desperately wanted to reach.

He moved quickly causing the bed to hit against the wall. Their moans grew louder as skin slapped against skin. Niu held onto him for dear life, her mouth open and no words other then his named passed through her bruised lips.

Amaya giggled letting herself into her apartment, Jiayi quickly followed. It was unknown to them that they were following the same footsteps as Huojin and Niu moments before. The two were locked in a heated make out session, moving toward her room with astounding ease.

_Groan_

She stopped, pulling herself away from the boy who questioned her actions with a look of annoyance. "What is it?" Amaya pressed a finger to her lips and motioned for him to follow.

The closer they got the louder the noises became. Her brows rose staring at her bedroom door before opening and taking a look in. She couldn't stop Jiayi from looking before the damage was done.

"Huojin~"

Niu pushed up feeling her body tightly wrap around his member. The pleasurable climax wracked her body as she allowed her partner to continue.

Huojin gripped at the bed sheets when he felt Niu hit that pivotal moment. He gave a few final thrusts before coming inside the girl; a loud groan escaped him as he collapsed over her, breathing heavily as they returned from their high.

Both benders stood at the doorway, shocked. "What are you doing on my bed?!"

Huojin and Niu immediately parted. Niu grabbed the blanket and Huojin (unfortunately for Amaya) grabbed a pillow pressing it to his crotch.

"MY BED!"

"We can explain." Huojin stole a glance at Niu. "Okay maybe we can't!"

Before Jiayi even had a chance to lunge for the firebender he was pushed out the door by Amaya calling to the two within, "get dressed!"

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Double Date

**Double date, sort of**

Amaya didn't know how she had been pulled into this, wasn't this suppose to be Huojin's and Niu's first date so why was she and Jiayi attending. She could understand why the older brother wanted to be present, it was his baby sister but then she was more of a fourth wheel? Was that even real? The girl gave a sigh it would have been nice if she were there with someone who cared for her.

At that she stole a glance at her supposed date of the night. Too bad there was no such amorous emotions between them two. Unlike with the couple of the night, they had yet to take their eyes off of each other.

"You look lovely tonight," Huojin started once their main course arrived.

Niu blushed at the compliment, moving a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Thank you… you look handsome yourself."

Amaya would have much liked to watch this from afar not form right beside them; there was no fun in that. It would be nice to get a compliment herself she thought letting out a sigh.

The evening went like that with exchanges of compliments between the fire and earth bender, small conversation between Amaya and Jiayi. She wasn't sure how it happened though before realizing that Niu and Huojin were gone, explaining they'd be taking a walk and never coming back.

"Where are they?" Jiayi asked voice laced with anger.

It didn't take a genius to know, Amaya thought leaning back against the tree. "I don't know…"

There was a pause before she managed with the next question. "What should we do now?"

There was a long pause. Her blue eyes never left the boy as he tightened and loosened his jaw. He was worried for his sister but she knew Niu was in great hands… well, as great as it could be. Those thoughts weren't allowed to stray too far. She even nearly missed his suggestion.

"Sorry, what?"

Jiayi let out a gruff sigh, was that a blush she saw? "How about… sex?"

It took her a moment to understand his suggestion before freezing in place, red as a tomato. A shame she would have loved to do this on better terms but had already nodded and was following the boy like some lost puppy.

This wasn't what she had expected at all.


	5. Set Up?

**I don't own Jiayi, Niu, or Bai they belong to ****liujiaxie here on . Amaya and Huojin are my own creations.**

**SET UP**

"Amaya!"

The waterbender turned in time to catch the smallest of the three earthbenders in her arms. "Bai, you scared me!"

"That was the plan," he seemed to look around for a moment then back up to the girl. "Where's the fire meanie?"

Amaya snickered as Niu and Jiayi stopped beside them. "He hasn't arrived yet," she explained noticing the look of disdain on Niu's face before it was completely replaced with one of excitement.

"I'm here."

"Took you long en-"

"Hey," Niu waved holding up a basket in hand. "Ready for the picnic?"

And, once again Amaya was stuck enduring a Huojin and Niu date, this time they got creative and brought along Bai. The girl wasn't even sure how much more she'd be willing to endure this. She felt her attention coast to the oldest earthbender. After that one night not many words were exchanged and she was growing impatient and would love to know what he intended to do with this. It wasn't as if she was feeling anything for him.

She turned away when Jiayi caught her staring.

"Hey, aren't you two hungry?" Niu asked holding up a sandwich for the two with a grin that held a secret neither were willing to ask.

Jiayi took his share, "I am but your displays of affection make me gag."

"Shut up!"

Amaya snickered taking a bite of her food but not daring to look up too bad Huojin wasn't about to let her off the hook either.

"You talk about us and yet the both of you have yet to stop eyeing each other."

The waterbender coughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"You don't know?" He chuckled, "they don't know what I'm talk about, isn't that cute Niu?"

She nodded with her own little smile, but unlike Huojin she wasn't about to pester them she had other ways. "Let's go look at the turtle ducks!"

All five were getting up before Niu pointed to Amaya and Jiayi, "not you. You stay, we go!"

"That was…"

"Weird," Jiayi supplied sitting back down watching the three move off toward the pond.

"Yeah." How was she supposed to start a conversation with someone who she barely talked to in the first place? "So are you having fun?"

Jiayi let out a hmph. "Not really, I don't want to go on any more dates with them."

"I know what you mean."

"Want to ditch them?" He stared at the three, they wouldn't notice and when they did it'd be too late. "What do you say?"

Amaya felt hesitant when he got up and offered her his hand, "do you want to be their third wheel again?"

"No," she croaked taking his hand and hoisting herself up with his help.

And like a repeat of what happened days before they were walking away but this time it was slightly different, he didn't let go of her hand the entire way and she made no effort to pull away either.


	6. Small Problem

**I don't own Jiayi, Niu, or Bai. I only own Huojin and Amaya I just write for the fun of it and because I love these five.**

**Small Problem**

It was a quiet day at the earthbender flat with all three siblings home. Niu was in the kitchen getting a snack for herself and Bai. Jiayi lay sprawled on their couch with a hand over his eyes. It had been awhile since they had been in the company of Amaya or Huojin. Niu from time to time went out on a regular outing with the firebender what had been scarce was the appearance of the waterbender.

"This looks great, sis!" Bai grinned biting into the small dumpling before quickly reaching for his tea.

"I try," the compliments were ones she took with stride, she learned the best. "But mom's are better."

Bai fell silent looking to his sister; he couldn't possibly compare the two. It was a trap, he told himself deciding best to occupy his mouth with some more dumpling.

But unlike every other day this one would change quickly. It first started with a knock at the door; Bai bounded and flung it open. "Amaya!" The youngest of the three siblings attached to the girls torso before leading her in.

"Hey," she was quick to return the hug and close the door behind her.

Niu eyed her closely as if her motherly instincts had clued her in to something off in the young woman. "How are you?"

Amaya shot her a smile, hoping to cover her tracks. "I'm fine, Um… can I talk to Jiayi?" When no one left she added, "Alone."

"Oh, of course!" Niu grabbed Bai by the collar and dragged him upstairs but remained at the top listening in, hiding within the shadows.

Jiayi knew they were there but made no effort to call them out. "What's up?" He finally sat up to be somewhat courteous to her. Even he knew something wasn't right with the way she shuffled and looked around. "Sit down…"

"No, no… I think I'm fine." She rubbed her hands still not making an effort to meet his eyes. "There's something I need to say."

"Go ahead."

Amaya looked at the stairs for a long moment trying to gain the confidence for her next words. Her heartbeat against the cavity of her chest, her palms were sweaty and her senses were on high alert. For one she could smell the thick aroma of fresh dumplings in the air, on any other day she'd find the urge to ask for one but today the smell was making her sick.

"I'm scared," she finally started, stopping him from saying anything because she knew she'd lose her composure. "You… me, I don't know how to say this… but…"

Jiayi was losing his patience but waited and watched trying to decipher what she had to say.

"I'm pregnant."

And just like that it felt as if a wall of bricks collided into him. "Wh-what?"

Niu covered Bai's lips before he could say anything and give them away. Her jaw dropped, it only made sense that this unborn child belonged to her brother, why else what Amaya want to speak with only him?

"Pregnant," Amaya repeated.

"This can't be happening," he muttered getting up, running a hand through his hair. "I-I can't afford a child right!"

Amaya moved back toward the door, it wasn't as if she was fit for this either. She had a job but she couldn't handle the upbringing of a child on a small income and she had almost wished that Jiayi helped. Maybe she shouldn't have said a thing. "I can't either…"

"I can't believe this is happening to me. We should have been careful…" he paused for a moment. "It shouldn't have happened."

Niu's teeth grounded together listening to the conversation. She couldn't believe her brother!

"You don't have to worry…" Amaya muttered grabbing at the door. "Because I'm going home… back to the Northern Water Tribe."

And she was gone. Niu appeared from the top of the stairs throwing a nice, rounded rock at her brother's head. "You're a jack ass! It isn't her fault!"


	7. Resolution

**I don't own Jiayi, Niu, or Bai. I only created Huojin and Amaya!**

**Resolution**

Niu hadn't gone easy on him and it wasn't as if he didn't know he had done something wrong, he had. But his sister didn't let up even as he walked out the door she was throwing things at him.

"A child should never be considered a mistake, the blame should never be only placed on the woman!"

"I know…"

"You helped make this child and now you must own up to the responsibilities!"

"I know," he repeated.

"Further more, you're going to apologize to Amaya and you're going to convince her to stay because no nephew of mine is going to be far from his aunty!"

Jiayi remained silent eyeing her, "I know." Then he disappeared from her eyesight. Bai strode up beside his older sister, staring at her confused.

"Don't have a kid unless you're ready. You hear me, Bia?!"

The poor boy coward in fear and nodded his head rapidly. Niu could be worse then their mother, with her overbearing maternal instincts; he knew not to make a child unless he was absolutely ready. "Yes ma'am!"

"Good."

Jiayi found Amaya at her apartment, though she didn't make it easy. He had to bend a piece of metal to create the perfect key; he had learned to make the exact replica from their previous rendezvous'.

"Hey," he stood at the doorway to her room. "Don't do this."

"Do what? You made it clear you want nothing to do with me or our kid," she hissed not daring to look at him. He lost his chance to make nice but he blew that out of the water when he decided to be a douche and cast her aside. "Now leave me alone."

"Can you stop packing!" He stalked over turning over her bag dropping all her things onto her bed.

"No, are you stupid? I'm leaving!"

"No you're not!" Jiayi countered.

"Yes I am!" Once more Amaya putting her things back into her suitcase ignoring his attempts to keep her there.

"No, I won't let you walk out of my life!"

Amaya paused she couldn't let him get to her the way he had managed to so many times before. "Too late for that…"

It was hard to muster the courage to say these next three little words that he had only said once before to the brunette waterbender. "I love you!"

She stopped completely, frozen in mid packing. "What?"

"Do I have to say it again?" He asked noticing the small curve of her pink lips and the blush that threatened her cheeks.

Amaya nodded looking at him for what it seemed to be the first time.

"I love you, Amaya of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Well since we're being honest," her eyes twinkled in excitement. "I love you too, Jiayi of the Earth Kingdom."

Jiayi looked unimpressed, "Ba Sing Se."

"Whatever, it's within the Earth Kingdom."

Jiayi snickered shrugging his shoulders as he pulled Amaya into his arms and she melted quickly. "Who cares," he whispered before laying his lips on hers.


	8. Jealousy is sometimes a good thing

I couldn't resist, after Amaya won the title of Queen on the deviantart group RepublicCity I just had to write a short story~

Jiayi belongs to dramallama95/missdramallama and Amaya belongs to myself.

**Jealousy is Sometimes a Good Thing**

It was weird having so many males approach the brunette water bender. It was something she and her friends had to get used to after she won the title of Queen at the Cabbage Corp Ball. However, it was a greater adjustment for Jiayi who wasn't very content with the attention and fan mail she had been receiving daily. His eyes narrowed, everywhere he looked there was someone staring and whispering. What bothered him more was that Amaya didn't seemed fazed, she was eating up the attention and relishing every minute of it.

"Hi, yo-you're Amaya, right?" One asked, fiddling with a nonexistent string.

"Clearly you know who she is." Jiayi snapped, cutting Amaya off before she could even speak. "Why are you bothering to ask?"

"Jiayi!" The brunette shouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?!"

Amaya shot him a glare expecting the earthbender to apologize. "Say you're sorry.

"No, I am not going to sit back and let them approach you as if I'm not here." He let his green eyes bear down threateningly at the younger male. "I do exist and just for information's sake, she is taken!"

"Jiayi, you're being ridiculous!"

"No, I'm not!" Jiayi responded pulling her into his chest in a possessive hug. "She's mine. Mine. Queen Amaya is my girlfriend stop sending her letters and stop trying to get her attention! She isn't interested and I sure as hell won't allow this to continue!"

This wasn't what Amaya had expected when she won. She seemed to calm into his arms, her anger slowly fading. The girl returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest. Amaya laughed, shoulders shaking, maybe he had a point. Maybe, but he didn't have to be so angry about it. Though, she quite enjoyed seeing him jealous over her newfound fame. It was well received by the waterbender.

Slowly she lifted her head up letting her crystal blue eyes meet his deep green, "you don't have to feel threatened by them." Her grin grew leaning forward, "Because you're the only one I'm interested and love."

Jiayi's expression softened, "good because I love you too." He swiftly leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss to which she reciprocated with ease, tightening her hold on him.

It was an awkward moment for the younger boy who had approached in hopes of congratulating Amaya on behalf of his younger sister. This wasn't what he had signed up for when he decided to be the brave, big brother.

~o~

Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
